Why Slitherin?
by LatenSmalls
Summary: Laten Smalls a Nice and shy person goes to Hogwarts and is put in slytherin? Sample?


Authors Note : I don't own Harry Potter Or The Demonata Series I only Own this story and the character Miro Saizou. This is an old work made in 2010, please feel free to review and tell me if I should Continue this story. Well Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Finally the first day of school, my new life away from I arrive at the station I walked around looking for platform 9 and 3/4 I asked someone if they knew where it was and they looked at me strangely and walked away, I was disappointed that I couldn't find it and suddenly I spot something out of the crowd, a family of gingers I was shocked and for some reason I walked up to feeling in my gut told me to ask them if they knew where platform 9&3/4 is but they would just think I'm crazy like the other person I asked,but then suddenly the woman who I guessed the mother was turned to me and said

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

I simply nodded quietly and waited for a response. She pinched my cheek and squealed, yes she squealed, and said

"Ron deary come look at her she's such a cutey! I think she's the same year as you!"

The boy named Ron Looked over and his jaw dropped, I guessed it was his brother was the person who closed it for him but anyways the boy named Ron walked up to me and asked me

"Hey what's your name?"

"Miro Saizou." I quietly replied but I guess he couldn't hear me because of the look on his face, so I replied a little louder

"Miro Saizou!" Finally they heard me and Ron replied

"Miro Saizou? Such a strange name for a girl."  
That was the moment when I blushed and mentally face palmed myself, I knew it people here are no different from California.

"I'm a boy." Is what I quietly said

"What?" Ron questioned

"I said I'm a boy!"

"Blimey your a boy?! You look like a girl!"

"Well thanks for the comment it makes me feel so great."I replied sarcastically.

I checked the clock and it said 10 minutes till 11, Oh my god the train leaves at 11 sharp! I guess that our conversation was longer that I thought and I still don't know how to get to the platform! Ron's mother saw the look of distress on my face and said

"Oh dear I'm sorry about the mistake,and you still don't know how to get on the platform, oh um Fred show Miro how to get there."

"Yes Mum."Fred replied

Then I saw him run through a brick wall, scared I slowly I got through I saw a gleaming Red train With Golden letters on the side that spelled 'Hogwarts'. I quietly thanked the boy named Fred and got on the train. I was walking through the aisle and found an empty compartment and went in. I tried to get my trunk up on the wall but soon after that it fell on me, I tried multiple timed but by the fifth time I gave up. I opened my trunk and pulled out one of my books that I brought from California,I brought 3 book series that I loved entitled 'The Demonata Series', 'Cirque du Freak', and 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. I started to dive into 'Lord Loss' the first book in the Demonata series, I may not look it but I love horror. I was about 1/4 of the way through when a boy knocked on the door, I stood up and opened the door then sat back down to enjoy my when I was about to continue a shadow loomed over me I looked up and saw that the boy was standing over had Jet black hair and emerald colored eyes, but when he didn't say anything I looked back down and continued reading when he asked me

"Um Hello whats your name? My names Harry Potter" I didn't look up from my book but I replied

"Miro Saizou"

"Miro Saizou? Cool name,but strange for a girl."

"I'm a boy!"

I looked up to find the bo- um er Harry blushing but it was normal It happened a lot.

"Ugh it's fine it happens a lot."

After about 2 minutes it was quiet again, I glanced up not lifting my head and saw that Harry had dozed off, I took a blanket out from my trunk and draped it over him I sat back down and there was another knock on the door. I glanced up and nodded to let the girl know that she could come in she looked at Harry and noticed that he was sleeping so she sat down by me and said

"My name is Hermione Granger, whats yours"

"Miro Saizou,Nice to meet you."  
She held out a hand and I took it to shake her hand, then she and I were talking about books and we talked for a long time and then Ron came in and sat looked at me curiously and asked

"Hey Miro,what are you reading?"

"Oh I'm reading Blood Beast the Fifth book in the Demonata series by Darren Shan."

"Really what's it about?"

"Here let me read you the end of it."

"OK go on."

" 'There's a man holding a child on Juni's reaches across and tries to take the child from the man's doesn't let shrugs, leans in close, and kisses him. I gape in terror when I see the man's skin turn grey, then peel away, revealing the blood vessels and bones shakes madly but still doesn't let go of the child, who has started cry.  
Juni kisses him relentlessly until there's a sharp snapping sound. She brings her mouth up and his face is attached to hers, head severed by the neck, the remains of his lips snagged between her teeth.  
She turns her head aside and the man's head flying to the floor.  
Panic go crazy and surge down the demons snicker and rip into the humans around them with renewed flowers.  
I stand my ground, frozen, more horrified than ever, staring at leers at me and wipes her lips Lord Loss drifts up beside wraps four arms around the albino and picks her up off the smiles at him ans pecks his cheek, licking a drop of blood clear of the corner of his 's to Like a tiger and says,  
"He's all yours now _ Master." "

Once I finished I noticed that Harry was awake and had heard the story, I looked at Ron and he had a distorted face of horror. I guess Hermione was shocked but she recovered quicker than the only thing she said was

"Wow, awesome"

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but it took him a while to say it, the room was quiet for long moments until Harry and Ron said something in unison

"Miro I know your shy but, you love this stuff?!"

"Yea something wrong?" I muttered

"Yes there's definitely something wrong with your brain! Your OK with reading this stuff?"

"Well If I wasn't OK with this then I wouldn't read it."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I heard this."Ron said

"Well if you want to hear more then just tell me and I'll lend you the books."I said mostly directing this to Hermione.

Hermione checked her watch and said

"We're almost at Hogwarts let's get dressed, I'm going to the bathroom you guys stay in here and change."

I was surprised that she knew I was a boy, but I recovered quickly when I started to take off my shirt Ron and Harry covered their eyes. I hit them with my shirt and shouted

"I'm a freaking boy now get dressed!"

When they uncovered their eyes they were staring at my chest, I am pretty fit but staring is too much, I glared and put on my uniform as did Harry and Ron a couple of minutes later Hermione came back in and we waited silently until the train stopped at a dock and we all gasped at the castle and followed the gate keeper.

* * *

How was it Good? Bad?


End file.
